The present disclosure relates to a technical field of a disc cartridge. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a technical field which prevents a lock from being released when an impact is applied thereto, by installing a balance unit protruding approximately in a direction substantially opposite to a lock unit to a lock lever which locks a first shell and a second shell into a coupled state.
A plurality of disc-shaped recording media may be received in a disc cartridge in parallel to an axial direction of a central shaft. The disc cartridge is, for example, used for a disc reproduction device for reproducing music, such that a desired disc-shaped recording medium is taken out by an extraction mechanism and music data recorded on the disc-shaped recording medium is reproduced (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 63-29392).
In addition, as the storage capacity of disc-shaped recording media has been greatly increasing recently, the necessity for a disc cartridge in which a plurality of disc-shaped recording media with large storage capacities may be received in parallel to the axial direction of the center shaft and which is used in a data center is also increasing.
The above disc cartridge is a type in which an outer circumference of each disc-shaped recording medium is inserted into a pair of support grooves and is received. Since this type of disc cartridge does not demand a disc tray which supports the disc-shaped recording medium, the receiving space may be devised so as to be smaller, and also the amount of preserved data may be devised so as to be greater by increasing the number of received media.
In addition, in regards to the disc cartridge, commercialization of a type in which the case body includes first and second shells capable of being separated, in which disc-shaped recording media may be received in or extracted from the case body when the first and second shells are separated, and which has a lock lever for locking the first and second shells in a coupled state has been considered.